mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 (lyhyesti SMB.3) on vuonna 1988 ilmestynyt Mario -tasohyppelypeli, joka julkaistiin alunperin Nintendo Entertainment Systemille ja myöhemmin Super Nintendolle sekä Game Boy Advancelle. Peli on myös mahdollista ladata virtuaalisesti, Virtual Consolesta. Super Mario Bros. 3 on yksi suosituimmista Mario -peleistä, Super Mario Worldin ohella. Pelissä nähtiin ensimmäistä kertaa lukuisia, klassisia Mario -vihollisia, kuten Jättiläisgoombat, Thwompit, Fire Brotherit ja Koopalingit. Pelissä oli myös useita uusia power-upeja, mm. superlehti Pelin ilmestymisen jälkeen, vuonna 1990 esitettiin The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 -animaatiosarja, joka perustuu vahvasti Super Mario Bros. 3 -peliin ja tehtiin tiiviisti yhteistyössä Nintendon kanssa. Tarina Bowserin luullaan lähteneen Sienivaltakunnasta, mutta pian tämä hyökkääkin uudestaanm seitsemän Koopalinginsä kanssa. Koopalingit valtaavat, jokainen oman alueensa maasta ja muuttavat kuninkaat eläimiksi näiden taikasauvoilla. Mario ja Luigi lähtevät pelastamaan kuninkaat ja hankkimaan sauvat takaisin, mutta pian Bowser kaappaa prinsessa Peachin ja veljesten on pelastettava myös hänet. Syyskuussa 2015, Shigeru Miyamoto vahvisti faniteorian, jonka mukaan pelin tapahtumat ovatkin vain näytelmää. Viholliset Super Mario Bros:in yleisimmät viholliset ovat Goombat, ja Koopa Troopat. Mario pystyy voittamaan viholliset hyppäämällä niiden päälle. Mario voi myös ottaa Koopa Troopan kilven, kuljettaa sitä käsissään ja heittää sen vihollista päin. Lista vihollisista Goombat *Goomba *Micro-Goomba *Paragoomba *Micro-Goomba Koopat *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Rocky Wrench *Spike Buzziet *Buster Beetle *Buzzy Beetle *Parabeetle *Spiny Piranhakasvit *Muncher *Nipper Plant *Piranha Plant *Ptooie *Venus Fire Trap *Piranhacus Giganticus Lakitut *Lakitu Hammer Brotherit *Boomerang Bro. *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Sledge Bro. Fortress-viholliset *Boo Diddley *Dry Bones *Hot Foot *Podoboo *Roto-Disc *Stretch *Thwomp Vesi-viholliset *Cheep Cheep *Baby Cheep *Big Bertha *Bloober *Bloober Nanny *Boss Bass *Jelectro *Lava Lotus *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Deep-Cheep Tykistö *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Cannonball *Missile Bill *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp Pomot *Boom Boom *Bowser *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Tuli *Angry Sun *Fire Snake Maailmat Pelissä on kahdeksan maailmaa, joista viimeisin on Bowserin oma maa. Yhdeksäs maailma, Warp Zone ei sisällä varsinaisia kenttiä vaan sitä kautta voi kulkea mihin maailmaan haluaa. Pelin Game Boy Advance -versioon on lisätty yksi maailma lisää. Lista maailmoista * Ruohomaa * Autiomaa * Vesimaa * Jättiläismaa * Taivasmaa * Jäämaa * Putkimaa * Pimeämaa * Warpalue * World-e (vain GBA-versio) Yhtäläisyydet aiempiin peleihin *Mario Bros. - Super Mario Bros. 3:sen minipeli muistuttaa Mario Bros- peliä. *Super Mario Bros. - Kun olet pelastanut prinsessan Bowserin kynsistä, ja menet uudelleen samaan linnaan, Toad tulee esiin, ja sanoo: "Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle!". Samallalailla Toad sanoi Super Mario Bros. -pelissäkin. *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Prinsessa Peach on Super Mario Bros. 3:sessa melko saman näköinen kuin Super Mario Bros. 2:sessa. Galleria Pääartikkeli Super Mario Bros. 3:n galleriaan täältä: Kuvagalleria: Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario Image:RaccoonMarioFly.jpg|Raccoon Mario Image:Fire Mario SMB3.jpg|Fire Mario Image:Frogs.jpg|Frog Mario Image:SMB3 TanookiMario.jpg|Tanooki Mario Image:SMB3 HammerMario.jpg|Hammer Mario Muut hahmot Image:Peach Toad Luigi SMB3.jpg|Princess Toadstool, Toad ja Luigi Image:SMB3 MushroomKing.jpg|Muuntautunut Mushroom King Pomot Image:SMB3 Bowser.jpg|Bowser Image:Larry koopa.png|Larry Koopa Image:SMB3 MortonKoopaJr.jpg|Morton Koopa Jr. Image:SMB3 WendyO_Koopa.jpg|Wendy O. Koopa Image:SMB3 RoyKoopa.jpg|Roy Koopa Image:SMB3 IggyKoopa.jpg|Iggy Koopa Image:SMB3 LemmyKoopa.jpg|Lemmy Koopa Image:SMB3 LudwigVonKoopa.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa Image:240px-BoomBoomSprite.jpg|Boom Boom Viholliset Image:BOMB!.jpg|Bob-omb Image:SMB3Boo.jpg|Boo Diddley Image:ChompArt.jpg|Chain Chomp Image:SMB3 DryBones.jpg|Dry Bones Image:Koopa-Troopa-9.png|Koopa Troopa Image:ParagoombawithMicrogoombas.jpg|Paragoomba ja Micro-Goombat Image:SMB3 Spike.jpg|Spike Image:SMB3 Thwomp.jpg|Thwomp Skenaario Image:Main cast scene SMB3.jpg Image:Air Assault.jpg|Ilmalaiva hyökkäys Image:Grass Land scene SMB3.jpg|Grass Land Image:Dark Land.jpg|Dark Land/ Bowserin Linna (tai Princess Peachin linna, jonka bowser nappasi) en:Super Mario Bros. 3 de:Super Mario Bros. 3 pl:Super Mario Bros. 3 it:Super Mario Bros. 3 ru:Super Mario Bros. 3 nl:Super Mario Bros. 3 pt-br:Super Mario Bros. 3 da:Super Mario Bros. 3 no:Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Tasohyppelyt Luokka:Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Nintendo Entertainment System-pelit